


Between Me And You, Our Little Secret

by OperaticSkeletons



Category: Brallon - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaticSkeletons/pseuds/OperaticSkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Dallon struggle with finding alone time when nobody knows they're hooking up and Spencer just wants to get his Malik fix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Me And You, Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the 1D song They Don't Know About Us ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

The second Dallon had crammed himself into Brendon’s bunk he regretted it. He knew it was a dumb idea, he could hardly fit into his own bunk let alone one with another fully grown human squished beneath him. But they hadn’t had a hotel night in over a week and he was pretty sure if they didn’t find a way to have some alone time Brendon was finally going to cross the line and blow him on stage.

Dallon had been walking out of the bathroom when the curtain to Brendon’s bunk whipped open and he was being pulled on top of him, a hand clasped over his mouth when he squawked in surprise.

“Shhhh, be quiet!”

He licked Brendon’s palm and pouted when he rolled his eyes but kept it there. “Kenny’s asleep and Spence and Zack are watching a movie up front.” He removed his hand and didn’t even wait for a response before he was pulling Dallon down to kiss him.

Dallon knew better than to take these precious few moments for granted and kissed him back as he slid a hand under his shirt and up his chest. “Come on, get this off.”

He pulled back to give him room and figured he should get his own off as well. He gasped when Brendon palmed at his dick through his jeans and bit down on his lip in attempt to cut off the moan that escaped him.

“Fuck, I’ve missed your dick.”

Dallon couldn’t help but laugh. He leaned down to peck him on the lips. “It’s missed you too. You have no idea.”

Brendon smiled and quickly set to unbuttoning his pants. “Well we can’t keep him waiting now, can we?”

Getting the rest of his clothes off proved to be a challenge as he tried to wriggle out of his jeans. He didn’t realize he had been putting all his weight down on Brendon until he heard him wheezing out a, “Dall. Can’t. Breathe.”

“Shoot, sorry.” In his rush to push himself up he hit his head against the top of the bunk and tried not to scowl when Brendon giggled. “Okay this is impossible.”

Brendon nodded. “Yeah, you’re gonna get a concussion and suffocate me before I even get my dick out.” Dallon didn’t bother fighting the scowl this time and watched as Brendon carefully pulled the curtain back to peak into the hall. “Let’s just get out and get them off.”

Dallon raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Ken’s still snoring and the movie sounds like it’s at a good part. Lots of screaming. Think it’s that zombie movie Zack’s been bugging us to watch.”

Dallon nodded and moved down to kiss him before quickly hopping out with Brendon right behind him. They threw their clothes into Dallon’s bunk and only bumped against the ceiling a few more times before they were finally back in a somewhat comfortable position.

They knew they were running out of time and made quick work of fumbling for the lube and condom Brendon kept in one of the small compartments, opening him up as quickly possible while still being thorough.

Brendon bit back a whine as Dallon slid a third finger into him and tried to remember they had to be fast. “Fuck, Dall, okay I’m ready come on.” He fought to get the words out. He loved having Dallon’s fingers inside him, loved getting off on nothing but them crooked at just the right angle, slow but steady until he completely fell apart but knew that couldn’t happen this time.

He let out a small sob as Dallon pulled out and slipped the condom on, messily lubing himself up and using his dry hand to comb Brendon’s hair back. “Ready?”

“Yes, fuck, come on.”

They kept their eyes locked as Dallon slowly pushed in and mirrored each other as they bit their lips trying to keep quiet. Brendon brought a hand up to Dallon’s neck as he smiled softly.

“Missed this.”

Dallon moved his hand down from his hair to cup his cheek rubbing his thumb against his skin before leaning down to kiss him. He let his head tip down to the crook of his neck as he started working his hips and bit down on the inviting skin there, muffling his moans. He felt Brendon’s fingers digging into his shoulder blades and focused on the snap of his hips knowing he wasn’t going to last long.

Brendon swore when his foot hit the wall as he tried to kick out to get in a better position. They were both sweating from being in the cramped space, their body heat trapped in and smothering them, and he knew they were both going to be sore and possibly even bruised tomorrow, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. It’d been so long since he’d had Dallon filling him up he was proud of himself for not letting go and letting out the screams that were dying to fall from his mouth. He tasted blood on his lips when Dallon circled his hips just right and started to hit his prostate dead on. He was grateful when he heard the “I’m gonna come” knowing that he was seconds away himself.

He screwed his eyes shut as he felt the buzz in his spine shoot out across every inch of his body. He didn’t notice the moan he was letting out until Dallon was echoing him and collapsing in what little space there was next to him, half of him still laid across Brendon.

His eyes were still shut and it wasn’t until he heard him curse, something Dallon rarely ever did, that they snapped open. “What’s wrong?”

He felt his stomach drop as he realized the bunk was lit up knowing that the curtain had been pulled back. He shut his eyes tight again hoping he could just will whoever it was away. He heard Dallon talking but couldn’t really make any of it out with the way his heart was beating loudly in his ears. He reached down to pull his blanket up over the two of them and turned around to give an unsure smile at Spencer. He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at the situation. They hadn’t told anyone about them, decided they didn’t want to complicate things or put the band at risk, and while he was pretty sure the guys wouldn’t mind there was still always that piece of doubt deep inside him that was worried it’d all go to hell.

Spencer was fixing them with a bit of a glare now and he immediately started to panic. “Fuck. Fuck, Spence, I am so so sorry, fuck. Please don’t….don’t be mad. Please. Fuck. I promise this won’t mess anything up, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, do you want us to end this because we can, I mean i really don’t want to but please don’t kick me out of the band and make me go back to working at the smoothie hut, alsoithinki’mkindainlovewithhim.”

Dallon had been silent behind him and now he felt his entire body stiffen. Brendon pulled the pillow out from under his head and smashed it against his face hoping he could smother himself instead of having to deal with this. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Can we pretend I didn’t say that.”

“No.” The pillow was pulled away and he felt a hand come up to turn him so he was facing Dallon over his shoulder and then they were kissing again like their entire world might not be about to fall apart. Brendon could taste the “I love you too, y’big dummy” in it and couldn’t help but smile against his lips.

They stopped and whipped back around when they heard Spencer clear his throat and Brendon was pretty sure he’d never blushed this hard before.

“How long has this been going on?” He still had a bit of a glare on but Spencer’s resting face _was_ a glare so he still couldn’t tell which way this was going.

“Awhile. About, ummm. About a year?” It came out sounding like a question and he hoped Spencer could read the pleading in his eyes begging him not to be mad at them.

He only nodded and took a few long seconds to look them both in the eye before smiling brightly. Dallon let out a whooosh of air, not realizing he had been holding his breath while Brendon went completely still, not sure what was going on.

He was about to speak up but snapped his mouth shut again when Spencer held up a finger.

“One: You’re both dumbasses.” Dallon pouted while Brendon nodded. “You could have told me. I’m your best friend.” Brendon looked down towards his feet and didn’t even try to fight off the guilt he felt. “Two: I love you both but I _never_ want to hear those sounds _ever_ again. Like, I’m all for this but please let us know when you’re gonna get down and dirty so I can like, go for a walk or something.”

The weight was lifting off Brendon’s shoulders and he felt okay enough to settle back to normal. “We’re on a moving bus.”

Spencer rolled his eyes. “Then let me know so I can put on my headphones at least. Zayn was buying his mom a house and I couldn’t even focus with you two screaming each others names like some wild, possessed sex demons.”

Dallon felt his face grow hot and flicked his eyes over to the bunk across from them. Spencer noticed and waved a hand towards the snores that were coming from it. “Don’t worry he’s still asleep. You know he could sleep through anything. Probably could’ve done it right on top of him and he never would’ve known.”

Dallon laughed but Brendon’s brows were furrowed before he was narrowing his eyes at Spencer. “Wait…..were you making Zack watch This Is Us? _Again_.”

Spencer pouted and jutted a hip out. “Shut up. It’s fun. I like seeing the way things work behind the scenes.”

“Spencer, we live the behind the scenes. We’re in a band! We have tour documentaries of our own!”

Spencer rolled his eyes and Brendon wondered if they ever got sore from how often he did that. “Whatever, I like it and you know Zayn buying his mom a house is my favorite part and you ruined it with your crazy sex noises. Zack may never be the same.”

“You don’t even listen to them.”

“I like that one about heart attacks. They seem like cool dudes. You don’t know my life.”

“Is that why you bought that headscarf last week? Are you trying to take after Harry Styles? Oh man I gotta tweet about this. Can I get a picture of you wearing it? Can I send it to him?”

Spencer’s eyes went comically wide and neither of them were expecting it when he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of them. “One tweet about me and Styles and I’m instagraming you two love birds spooning.”

Brendon shrugged, “Are you forgetting the mankini pic?” Dallon pinched his side making him squeak out in pain. “Ow!”

“Do not taunt him. You might not have any boundaries but my mom follows him on there. We don’t need everyone finding out about us through social media.”

Brendon figured he was right and held up three fingers, his other hand falling over his heart. “I promise I won’t tell the world that you’re in love with Harry Styles. Scouts honor.”

Spencer full on glared at him now as he turned to walk away, flipping him off as he went and called out-

“Please spare us the pain of having to see you go at it like rabbits. I love you both, this is wonderful news, blah blah, but I wish I could go back to not knowing what your faces look like when you come. Remember to always wear a condom. And fuck off Harry isn’t even my number one. That’s Zayn.”

Brendon accidentally elbowed Dallon in the stomach as he curled up from cackling so hard and turned around to kiss him in apology.

“Sorry, sorry.” Dallon peppered his face with kisses and pulled away to nuzzle at his neck.

“So I guess we can tell everyone now?”

Brendon’s stomach flipped at the thought. “Yeah, I guess so. I mean if that’s cool with you.”

Dallon pulled back to look at him. “Yup. You good?”

Brendon nodded. “I am. I’m really good. Even better now that I can blow you whenever I want without having to worry about looking over my shoulder every second.”

Dallon gave him a firm look. “We still aren’t having sex in public.”

“You’re no fun.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “You still _love_ me.”

Brendon didn’t bother keeping up the teasing. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Wanna break the news to Kenny by making out on top of him?”

Brendon lit up and pecked him on the lips. “I take back what I said about you being no fun.”

Dallon laughed as he shoved him out of the bunk, instantly regretting it when one of his feet kicked him in the groin as he flailed to the floor. From the front of the bus they could hear screaming girls and the final notes of What Makes You Beautiful as the tv was turned up to full volume followed by Spencer shouting, “JUST BECAUSE IT ISN’T A SECRET ANYMORE DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN HAVE ROUGH SEX WHILE I’M IN THE NEXT ROOM.”

Brendon’s head popped into view, throwing his clothes at him as he started to pull on his own. “Kenny can wait, lets go make out on top of Spencer.”

Dallon smirked as he awkwardly shimmied into his briefs. “I’ll race you there.” He threw himself out of the bunk and screeched as Brendon grabbed one of his ankles and yanked him down, scrambling to get ahead of him. “Cheater!” He turned when he heared grumbling behind him and seen Kenneth squinting at him from where he had the curtain pulled back clearly still half asleep.

“Can you guys keep it down, you know I’m a light sleeper.”

Dallon gave up on the race and thumped back against the floor clutching his stomach when it hurt from all the laughing.

Maybe sweaty, cramped bunk sex wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
